A New Dress
by Mus4u
Summary: Eli finds an Ancient wardrobe on Destiny, he shares with Chloe. Written for commentfic, fluff, Eli/Chloe


Eli stopped Chloe as they were walking out of the mess. "Hey," he grabbed her wrist gently. "I want to show you something," he knew his eyes were dancing. He pulled and had to turn to hide his smile when Chloe followed without protest.

"What is it, Eli?" She asked, smiling.

Eli grinned, "I remember a certain someone saying something about wishing she could change."

Chloe laughed, "yes, I remember several someones saying that."

Eli waved his hand. "This certain someone really, really expressed her distaste for having to wear the same purple dress everyday. Even if it is a pretty dress."

Chloe feigned blushing and covered her mouth. "Oh," she repressed a giggle, "that someone." She laced their fingers, "so where are you taking me?"

Eli licked his lips, suddenly a little nervous, "well...I found some more crew quarters.

Chloe's brow wrinkled and Eli repressed the urge to smooth it with his free fingers. "We have plenty of rooms. What is so special about these ones?"

He grinned and tapped her nose, "wait and see." She laughed and pulled him closer to her.

Eli counted the doors as they made their way down the hall. "Here we go," he stopped outside. "Now, close your eyes and wait till I tell you to open them."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but closed them for Eli. He led her inside and stopped her in front of the door, throwing it open he turned so he wouldn't miss her reaction. "Okay, open them."

Chloe popped her eyes back open and gasped, covering her mouth. The closest, or Ancient equivalent, was packed with garments for both men and women. The female clothes were free and flowing and she ran her fingers softly over the material.

"Oh, my Eli. They are so beautiful." She pulled one of the dresses out and held it against her body.

Eli smiled, "try it on."

She turned to him, "I couldn't do that. Everyone would want some and there isn't enough to go around."

Eli scuffed his toe, "well, you don't have to wear it out of here. It could be our secret."

Her eyes lit up. "You think...no one would care, if they didn't know." She motioned for him to turn around. "No peeking."

Eli laughed, "promise," he crossed his heart with one finger. He squirmed while the sounds of clothes rustling were the only sounds in the room for a few minutes.

Finally Chloe said, "okay, turn around."

He turned around with excitement and stopped short of saying anything when he saw her. "Wow," he breathed. She looked amazing in the light creme dress. She was tying a sash around her waist and looked up at him. "Wow," he repeated.

"How do I look?" Chloe turned about and the material fluttered out before twisting around her legs as she came to a stop, then finally settled back down. She was smiling the whole time.

Eli could only say, "beautiful." He took a step towards her. "You look...amazing."

She smoothed her hands down her sides. "Yeah? It's so soft for hanging in a closet for the past... Who knows how long." Chloe was a little flushed and the smile on her face was breath-taking.

"Chloe?" Eli finished walking towards her until he was a half-step away.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him, surprised by how close he'd gotten.

His hands twitched at his sides before he slowly placed them on her hips. "Can I..." Eli felt his face flame up, "can I kiss you?"

Chloe smiled shyly and her cheeks flushed darker. She looked up at him, "yes."

Eli hesitated a moment before tilting his head down. He pressed his lips to hers and slid his hands around to pull her closer. Chloe wrapped her arms around his, she raised herself up, pressing into the kiss.

They pulled away together. Eli grinning madly and Chloe smiling gently. "I've wanted..." they laughed, both of them spoke at the same time. "I've wanted to do that for..." Eli trailed off.

Chloe nodded, her smile growing. She pulled him back in for another, longer kiss.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own SGU

First foray into this fandom. Written for kirsty841 and their prompt: they find an Ancient wardrobe somewhere on the Destiny.


End file.
